


This Be The Versestuck

by Sophia_Surname



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Poem, Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, this be the verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Surname/pseuds/Sophia_Surname
Summary: They fuck you up, your mom and dad.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	This Be The Versestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Be The Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717589) by Philip Larkin. 



> This doesn't exactly depict child abuse. It's about child abuse. It's this be the verse.

# They fuck you up your mom and dad

_You need pushback, you need challenge. You are walking wearily through a dark hallway, the smell of alcohol always near your nose. You are climbing up some stairs, your sword at the ready at age 13. You are taxidermying your grandfather's corpse on a deserted island. You are taxidermying your grandmother's corpse on a deserted island. You are an child and your social circle consists of a long dead internet archive and your diet consists of orange soda. You are age 16 and the only things you have of your mother's are a full cat, a full library, and a full bar. You are sheltered by your wealth and her constant assasination attempts._

# They may not mean to, but they do

_You were born 13 years ago today. Today was the day you were given a name. You find a card under the safe. "You are now a man." Something about it makes you feel uncomfortable. You ignore it. Your father is proud of you, John._

# They fill you with the faults they had

_You are sitting in your grandfather's taxidermatorium. A part of your heart that you refuse to acknowledge knows that he once did to you what you are now doing to him. You'll never really miss him if he is always with you, right?_

# And add some extras just for you

_You are building a robot for your daughter. You know what has to go into it. You make sure to install the right subroutines in her heart. She'll have to be better than you if you can just quiet that damn impulsive nightmare in her that you could never quiet in yourself._

# But they were fucked up in their turn

_You are all alone in the city. If it weren't for your main man here you would not have survived long enough to rent an apartment. The things he whispers into your dreams through his eyes have made you hard. Hard against the unending heat of this city._

# By fools in old style hats and coats

_You cast your mind across the countless eons that you have now lived. You think of the horrible, round headed man and his impeccable white suits, and the horrible, skull headed beast and his impeccable green coat. You feel a loathing that you cannot act on. You wish you could save the little girl you once were. Instead, you tear apart another moment in your planet's history._

# Who half the time were soppy stern

_You are a teenager, and your brother, the person you love most in the world, has just left you behind, in the home of the dreadful woman you have to call a mother. You shudder to think of what that witch will do when she finds she only has you to torment now._

# And half at one another's throats

_You watch as a strange orange man strikes the first bizarre blows on the monologuing bastard. It may be a broom, but it seems to be doing worse than the carapace did. You would love to relish the sight of his round, white head shattering, but this may be your only chance to escape. You flee the scene._

# Man hands on misery to man

_You are just a baby. An innocent little creature of duality. Two paths lay before you. The clown takes care of you. He likes your other half better. You are lonely._

# It deepens like a coastal shelf

_Y_ _ou see the dizzying cascade of reality, a series of frogs giving birth to frogs, a cosmos rolling outwards unendingly with a joyous croak. You are a Lord. It is all your plaything now. Once you take care of a little business._

# Get out as early as you can

_You see a spaceship with a large sail bursting forth from the atmosphere. He's not on Earth C anymore. He never will be again. You'll have to go get him, you guess_

# And don't have kids yourself

_You were born 13 years ago today. Today was the day you made yourself born. You are being born right in front of you. In fact, you pushed the button yourself. There sure are a lot of babies all around you._


End file.
